Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a top for motorcycles, snowmobiles and similar vehicles. The top is removably mounted on the vehicle and has a lightweight and simple construction that allows for easy removal of the top when it is not desired in use. The rear flap of the canopy includes a plurality of selectively placed air vents to allow free passage of air through these flaps at relatively high speeds.